Fiebre Disco/Transcripción
Era un dia de primavera.El sol toca la ventana de la cardenal rojo.Margarita palmea el lado izquierdo de la cama y se da cuenta que Mordecai no esta a su lado.La petirroja abre los ojos: *'Margarita(despertando):'¿Mordecai? Mordecai llega con una bandeja de comida para el desayuno: *'Mordecai:'Margaret ¡¡Feliz 2do Aniversario cariño!! Mira te traje el desayuno a la cama *'Margarita(pensando):'¿Aniversario?¡¡Espera!! Margarita ve el calendario y se da cuenta que la fecha estaba marcada con un marcador rojo: *'Margarita:'Jeje Feliz 2do Aniversario cariñito Margarita le da un beso en la mejilla: *'Mordecai:'Te olvidastes nuestro 2do aniversario ¿Verdad? *'Margarita(nerviosa):'Sii.. jeje Mordy *'Mordecai:'Que bueno que te hice recordar sino nos perderiamos de un maravilloso momento Mordecai saca un ramo de Margaritas y se las da a su novia: *'Mordecai:'Son para ti mi lady Mordecai le da una linda sonrisa: *'Margarita:'Oh Mordecai me haces sentir especial ¿Sabes? *'Mordecai:'Tu lo vales Mordecai le da un tierno beso a su pareja.Margarita agarra la taza de la bandeja y comienza disfrutar de su desayuno: *'Mordecai:'Y ¿Te gusta? *'Margarita:'Que bonito detalle ¡¡Gracias!! *'Mordecai:'No hay de que mi princesa *'Margarita:'¡¡Espera!!Pero yo no tengo un regalo de aniversario para ti cariño *'Mordecai:'No te preocupes, estar contigo es lo que importa *'Margarita:'Si pero,me gustaria darte algo a ti tambien *'Mordecai(romantico):'Y porque no me das un poco de tus sabrosos besos Mordecai la comienza a besar,luego la agarra de la cintura: *'Margarita(riendose):'Jejeje Morde Margarita lo besa en la mejilla: *'Margarita:'Bueno debo admitir que es buen buen regalo pero yo me referia a algo aun mas grande que los besos *'Mordecai:'Y ¿Que podrias regalarme? Margarita se queda pensativa: *'Margarita:'¡¡Ya se¡¡ *'Mordecai:'¡¡Que¡¡ *'Margarita:'¡¡Un Club¡¡ *'Mordecai:'¡¡Un Club que¡¡ *'Margarita:'Vamos a un club a pasarla juntos ¡¡Sera divertido¡¡ *'Mordecai:'Emm FlashBack: *'Mordecai:'Ya estoy harto de estos clubes,esa lista donde nadie entra ¡¡Esa musica horripilante¡¡ *'Rigby:'De hecho me gusta la musica *'Mordecai:'¡¡Y ahora expulsas a mi amigo porque no lleva la ropa adecuada¡¡Yo no llevo la ropa adecuada¡¡Esto lo saque de la basura¡¡ Mordecai se quita la bolsa de basura que tenia como vestimenta.Ladonna se queda sorprendida Fin del FlashBack: *'Mordecai:'No creo que sea una buena idea *'Margarita:'Pero ¿Porque? *'Mordecai:'No quiero hablar de eso *'Margarita:'Vamos pues,quiero divertirme contigo en nuestro aniversario.Ya llevamos dos años siendo una pareja *'Mordecai:'Bueno no lo se yo.. Margarita le da un beso en la mejilla:Este se sonroja un poco: *'Margarita:'Vamos di que si mi principe *'Mordecai:'Jejeje emm Margarita le comienza a hacer cosquillas: *'Mordecai(riendose):'Jajaja..basta me haces cosquillas *'Margarita:'Vamos al club ¡¡Mira tengo descuentos en las bebidas y comida¡¡ *'Mordecai:'Con una condicion Mordecai le agarra de la cintura: *'Mordecai(romantico):'Debe ser el dia mas romantico de nuestras vidas *'Margarita(romantica):'Eso tenlo por asegurado mi azulejo *'Mordecai:'Y ¿Que hacemos ahora? *'Margarita:'Vamos a comprar ropa para la ocasion *'Mordecai:'Bueno vamos Musica de los 80s (inicio al 0:43) '' : Mordecai y Margarita fueron al centro comercial.Mordecai se queda esperando a que Margarita termine de cambiarse en el vestidor.Ella sale con un vestido fucsia con puntos negros: *'Mordecai:¡¡Hum¡¡Hum¡¡ Nada mal pero pruebate otro La cardenal se va denuevo al vestidor y se pone un vestido negro muy ajustado con un lazo negro atras,Mordecai se queda anodadado: *'Margarita:'Eh Mordecai *'Mordecai:'Me encanta ese vestido *'Margarita:'Pero no creo que sea el adecuado para ir a un club *'''Mordecai:¿Porque lo dices? *'Margarita:'Si tu me estas mirando babosamente imaginate los otros chicos *'Mordecai:'Cierto,pero ¿Lo vas a comprar para otra ocasion? *'Margarita:'Pues claro esta genial'' (Fin de Audio)'' Margarita va al cajero y saca una tarjeta.Mordecai se da cuenta que la tarjeta tenia su nombre en ella: *'Mordecai(serio):'Ejem¡¡ *'Margarita(nerviosa):'Jejeje..ok si lo admito yo la agarre sin tu permiso *'Mordecai:'¡¡¿Porque tienes que agarrar mi tarjeta de credito?¡¡ *'Margarita:'Ya pues es la ultima vez que usare tu tarjeta *'Mordecai:'Bueno esta bien Margarita le da la tarjeta de credito a la cajera: *'Cajera:'Son 70 dolares *'Margarita:'Ok *'Cajera:'Estamos usando una nueva maquina para saber cuando debes en la tarjeta de credito ¿Le interesaria? *'Margarita(nerviosa):'No ahi esta bien *'Mordecai:'¡¡Espera¡¡ Es mi tarjeta.Tengo derecho a saber *'Margarita(nerviosa):'¡¡No espera¡¡ La cajera pasa la tarjeta: *'Cajera:'Debe 1500 dolares *'Mordecai:'¡¡1500 dolares¡¡ *'Margarita(serio):'¡¡Espera¡¡ Puedo explicartelo *'Mordecai:'No ya no mas.Ahora no se como vas a comprar tu vestido.¡¡Pero no deberé mas al Banco de Credito¡¡ Mordecai arrancha a la cajera su tarjeta *'Margarita:'¡¡Mordecai¡¡ *'Cajera:'Aun me debe los 70 dolares por el vestido señorita *'Margarita:'De hecho no.Ya no comprare el vestido buen dia Margarita deja el vestido en su lugar y va donde Mordecai que la estaba esperando en una de las bancas: *'Margarita:'Emm..cariño Mordecai le hace la "Ley del hielo": *'Margarita:'Vamos ¡¡Es nuestro 2do aniversario¡¡ No lo vamos a arruinar por la tarjeta de credito,no ahora *'Mordecai:'Bueno yo.. Margarita lo besa,le agarra uno de los cachetes y con una voz llena de compasion le dice: *'Margarita:'Lo siento cariño ¿Okey? No era mi intencion hacerte enfadar *'Mordecai:'Bueno esta bien Margaret *'Margarita:'No sabes cuanto te quiero *'Mordecai:'Yo te quiero mas de lo que tu me quieres Mordecai le da un beso y ambos se comienzan a besar apasionadamente.Mordecai se detiene brucamente: *'Margarita:'¿Que ocurre? *'Mordecai:'¿No crees que deberiamos hacer esto en otro lugar? *'Margarita:'¿Porque lo dices? Mordecai y Margarita se quedan mirando la cantidad de gente que habia en el lugar: *'Mordecai:'Eh Margarita me gusto mucho el vestido anterior y creo que deberias usarlo esta noche *'Margarita:'Entonces dices que.. *'Mordecai:'Exacto Margarita abraza tiernamente a Mordecai: *'Margarita:'Gracias,gracias ¡¡Gracias¡¡ *'Mordecai:'No hay de que pero sera la ultima vez *'Margarita:'Esta bien Margarita paga por el vestido y ambos se van a la casa: : En la casa: *'Mordecai:'Dios esta compra fue muy cansada *'Margarita:'Oye ¿Que te vas a poner tu para ir al club? *'Mordecai:'Usare la camisa de cuero que tengo *'Margarita:'Bueno pero ¿Porque no te comprastes algo en el centro comercial? *'Mordecai:'Querida ¡¡Tengo 1500 dolares que pagar a deuda y mas 70 de tu vestido¡¡Obvio que no quiero deber mas *'Margarita:'Hay me hubieses dicho para darte mi dinero en efectivo *'Mordecai:'Espera..¿Tenias dinero en efectivo? *'Margarita(nerviosa):'Jejeje.. *'Mordecai:'Ok ven aqui pequeña traviesa Mordecai le comienza a hacer cosquillas: : En la cafeteria del parque: Benson llama a Skips por celular: *'Benson:'Skips¡¡Donde estan las cajas de galletas Chekín¡¡ Los clientes se estan amontonando en el stan de la cafeteria *'Skips(voz):'Ya fui al garaje y no hay mas galletas.Mordecai debe tener más en la fabrica *'Benson:'¡¡Llamalo y dile que nos traiga mas cajas¡¡Rapido¡¡ *'Skips:'Ok Benson Skips cuelga: *'Chico:'¡¡Eh chicloso¡¡Queremos galletas chekín¡¡ *'Benson:'Mi compañero traera mas galletas ¡¡No se pueden esperar¡¡ *'Chico:'¡¡A él¡¡ Todas las personas se meten al stan y tratan de atrapar a Benson Mientras que Mordecai y Margarita: *'Mordecai:'Haber dime 5 cosas buenas de mi *'Margarita:'Umm..Lindo,simpatico,cariñoso,inteligente y ¡¡Romantico¡¡ *'Mordecai:'Wow que lindas cualidades tengo *'Margarita:'Haber dime ¿Cuales son mis 5 buenas cualidades? *'Mordecai:'Eres Linda,graciosa,divertida,simpatica y ¡¡Cariñosa¡¡ *'Margarita:'¿Tu lo crees? *'Mordecai:'Estoy tan seguro de que si ¿2 años de relacion no son suficientes para conocerte? Margarita le da un beso en la mejilla: *'Mordecai:'Me la estoy pasando bien ¿Sabes? *'Margarita:'Yo tambien cariño Mordecai intenta besar a su pareja pero se choca nariz con nariz con ella: *'Mordecai:'Opps lo siento,creo que estoy algo nervioso *'Margarita:'¿Porque? *'Mordecai:'Porque estoy tan feliz de estar estos dos años contigo y no se ni que decir al respecto *'Margarita:'No me digas nada,solo actua Margarita agarra de los y lo acerca a ella.Los dos se comienzan a besar tiernamente. *'Mordecai:'Me alegro que estes junto conmigo *'Margarita:'Oh Mordecai que dulce que eres Mordecai le besa el cuello y ella se rie: *'Margarita:'Jajaja me haces cosquillas Mordecai la besa otra vez: *'Mordecai:'Eres el amor de mi vida,eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida pues yo.. : En eso el celular de Mordecai empieza a sonar de una forma muy escandalosa.Ambos dejan de besarse bruscamente.Margarita se tapa los oidos Michael Jackson - Smooth Criminal (minuto 0:14 al 0:34) *'Margarita:'Creo..que deberias contestar Mordecai agarra su celular y contesta *'Mordecai:'¿Alo? *'Skips(voz):'Hola Mordecai.Benson me acaba de informar que las galletas Chekín se acabaron en el stan de la cafeteria del parque *'Mordecai:'¡¡Que¡¡ Pero envie 100 cajas solamente hace una semana *'Skips:'Bueno amigo tus galletas son muy famosas por aca.Tienes que ir al stan de la cafeteria por mas cajas y traerlas.A Benson se le amontonan una multitud *'Mordecai:'Bueno ok Mordecai cuelga su celular: *'Margarita:'¿Que paso? *'Mordecai:'Se acabaron las galletas Chekín en el stan de la cafeteria del parque *'Margarita:'Wow las galletas se vendieron mas rapido que la vez pasada Mordecai llama a James y a Frank pero ellos no contestan: *'Mordecai:'Mis ayudantes no contestan el celular.Creo que tengo que ir yo a la cafeteria *'Margarita:'Espera yo te acompaño *'Mordecai:'Me voy a demorar,porque mejor no descansas.Quiero verte con animos para ir ambos al club ¿ok? Margarita le da un beso: *'Margarita:'Claro.Suerte cariño Mordecai se va corriendo a la fábrica: *'Margarita:'¡¡La estabamos pasando tan bien hasta que nos interrumpieron¡¡ En la Fabrica: *'Camila:'Toma Valeria aca estan las 50 cajas de saborisantes magicos de galletas que ordeno Mordecai Mordecai llega a la Fabrica: *'Valeria:'Hola Mordecai ¡¡Los registros de venta subieron al tope¡¡ *'Camila:'Hola Morde *'Mordecai:'Hola Camila James y Frank vienen: *'James:'Mordecai ¿Me llamabas? *'Frank:'A mi tambien me llamastes *'Mordecai:'No hay tiempo ahora,necesito que lleven mas cajas al stan de la cafeteria del parque ¡¡Es urgente¡¡ *'James:'¿Cuantas? *'Mordecai:'Creo que por ahora unas cien mas *'Frank:'Son muchas cajas ¿Nos acompañas? *'Mordecai:'Claro : Los 3 llevan las cajas a la cafeteria: : En la cafeteria: Michael Jackson - Bad (Inicio hasta 0:26) : Toda la multitud habia amarrado a Benson de pies a cabeza mientras rebuscaban todas las cajas del stan en busca de las galletas Chekín *'Mordecai(gritando):'Ehh¡¡Chicos¡¡Hay galletas en estas cajas Todo el publico ve sobre las cajas,las rompen y se comen las galletas mientras le daban el dinero a Mordecai,este desata a Benson (Fin del Audio) *'Benson:'¡¡Moustros¡¡ Mordecai le da un porcentaje del dinero de las galletas: *'Benson:'Gracias *'Mordecai:'De nada.Mañana traere mas galletas por si se acaban pues aun me falta disfrutar de mi segundo aniversario con Margarita *'Benson:'Wow ¿Ustedes llevan 2 años en una relacion? *'Mordecai:'Si *'Benson:'Felicidades y ¿Donde van a festejarlo? *'Mordecai:'En un club *'Benson:'Ok ¡¡Que se diviertan¡ *'Mordecai:'Ahora si ya me tengo que ir,James guarda el dinero en la caja fuerte y tomen un descanso *'James':Genial ¡¡Gracias jefe¡¡ *'Chico:'Miren¡¡Ahi esta el dueño de las galletas Chekín¡¡ El publico carga a Mordecai y lo llevan hasta su casa: : En la casa de Margarita: La multitud deja a Mordecai en la puerta de su casa.Este saca las llaves de su casa y entra.Margarita estaba mirandose frente al espejo con el vestido negro ajustado puesto y con un labial rojo en mano: *'Mordecai:'¡Eh¡ Margaret ¡¡Que linda estas¡¡ *'Margarita:'Wow gracias cariño,crei que llegarias mas tarde *'Mordecai:'¿Ya esta lista mi ropa? Nos vamos a divertir mucho *'Margarita:'Esta en la sala Mordecai agarra su vestimenta y se cambia: *'Margarita:'Wow ¡¡Que sexy¡¡ *'Mordecai:'Yo estoy sexy pero tu ¡¡Ardiente¡¡ Mordecai la besa: *'Mordecai:'Vamos querida ¡¡Al club¡¡ Ya a unas cuadras del Club *'Mordecai:'Estoy tan ¡¡Emocionado¡¡ *'Margarita:'Yo tambien Margarita agarra una de las manos de Mordecai: *'Margarita:'Me gusta tanto estar conmigo mi vida : La musica empieza a sonar.Mordecai comienza a cantar: Michael Jackson - The way you make me feel : Margarita continua caminando en la acera.El escenario era una calle con muchos grafittis y paredes descuidadas.Mordecai sigue a la cardenal mientras canta.Este la agarra de la cintura y le besa la meijilla.Varios chicos que pasaban por ahi hacen los coros de la cancion.Margarita se sonroja.Ambos llegan al club.Ya terminada la cancion el arrendajo dice: *'Mordecai:'La manera en que me haces sentir Ambos se dan un apasionado beso: *'Margarita:'Me encanta cuando cantas *'Mordecai:'Y tu cuando te sonrojas *'Margarita:'Jeje *'Mordecai:'El club se ve genial por fuera *'Margarita:'Entremos Las dos aves entran al club el cual se llamaba "Club Disco":Margarita pasaba y todos los chicos se quedaban paralizados.Mordecai estaba un poco incomodo: *'Margarita:'¡¡Vez¡¡ Te dije que mejor hubiese usado otro vestido *'Mordecai:'Creo que tienes razon pero ¡¡Que importa¡¡Te vez preciosa Un mesero que pasaba entregando copas de vino a las personas.Mordecai agarra dos copas y le da una a Margarita: *'Mordecai:'Esta rico este vino Margarita prueba un poco: *'Margarita:'¡¡Delicioso¡¡ Ambos chocan sus copas.En eso el DJ del club habla por el altavoz: *'DJ':Bienvenidos todos al Club Disco.Es hora de nuestro baile disco de la semana Todos dan un paso atras.Mordecai y Margarita quedan adelante y los reflectores los alumbran: *'Chico:'¡¡Que bailen¡¡Que bailen¡¡ Todo el publico hace coros junto con el chico: *'Mordecai:'No lo se yo.. *'Margarita:'Vamos Mordecai sera divertido *'Mordecai:'Emm ok *'Margarita:'¡¡Lanze la musica DJ¡¡ Village People - YMCA :Margarita comienza a bailar.Mordecai se pone un poco nervioso,en eso la cardenal rojo comienza a cantar en ingles: *'Margarita(cantando):'¡¡Y-M-C-A¡¡ Mordecai comienza a bailar disco junto con Margarita.Toda la gente comienza a aplaudir: *'Mordecai(cantando):'¡¡Y-M-C-A¡¡ : En eso ambos giran rapidamente y magicamente sus trajes cambian.Mordecai tenia un traje blanco con una camisa y zapatos negros mientras que Margarita tenia un conjunto morado.Margarita cruza sus brazos y comienza a hacer circulos en el aire.El DJ para la musica y pone Stayin Alive.Mordecai da un giro y a su traje blanco se le pegan brillantina y se le agrega como parte de su vestimenta unos lentes oscuros: Bee Gees - Stayin Alive : El arrendajo pasa por la pequeña pasarela del club mientras cantaba,este chaqueaba y cada chica caia al suelo.Ya en el coro mueve el brazo derecho de izquierda a derecha diagonalmente.Margarita al ver que esa no era una actitud propia de él lo mira con asombro.Este agarra la chaqueta que tenia puesta,la mueve el circulos mientras batia las caderas y se la tira a Margarita. *'Margarita:'Que ¡¡Sexy¡¡ *'Chica:'¡¡Todos a él¡¡ Todas las chicas cargan a Mordecai.Margarita se pone algo celosa y trepa entre la multitud pero esta deja de cargar a Mordecai al ver que Margarita estaba ardida.Margarita da vueltas rapidamente y su traje cambia a un conjunto de ropa negra ajustada con unos tacones rojos.La bolda disco gira rapidamente *'Margarita:'¡¡Cambia de musica DJ¡¡ Grease - You're the one that I want : Margarita comienza a cantar.Mordecai comienza a perseguirla por todo el club mientras ella le coqueteaba a su gusto.Al final de esto ambos llegan al centro de la pista y bailan mientras el publico aplaudia y silbaba.Al final ambos se besan apasionadamente.Todos gritaban de emocion.En eso la bola disco,que brillaba a todo su esplandor lanza un rayo ultrabrilllante y se lleva a ambas aves a otra dimension en pleno beso. En la Dimension: * Mordecai:¿Donde estamos? * Margarita:'''No lo se En eso ambos ven una luz brillante flotando.La luz se desvanece y deja al descubierto que la que estaba detras de todo esto era CJ: * '''Ambos:¡¡CJ¡¡ * Cj:'Exactamente Mordecai * '''Mordecai:'Que rayos esta pasando aca * 'Cj:'Me di cuenta que estan festejando su 2do aniversario de relacion * 'Mordecai:'Exacto,nosotros dos somos el uno para el otro pero ¿Como lo supistes? * '''Cj:¿No vez acaso que tengo magia? * Mordecai:'Pero ¡¡¿Como conseguistes esos dones para la magia?¡¡ * '''Cj:'Estuve experimentando el arte de la magia y creo que tengo ciertos beneficios * '''Mordecai:¿Como que? * Margarita:'No puedes entender que Mordecai ya no quiere verte mas * '''Cj:'Cierra el pico Margarita Cj usa su magica y le quita el pico: * 'Margarita(molesta):'Umm..hmm.. ¡¡mmm¡¡ * 'Cj:'Esos beneficios jeje * 'Mordecai:'Dejala en paz Cj, es a mi quien buscas * 'Cj:'De hecho no esta vez * '''Mordecai:¿A que te refieres? * Cj:'''Me di cuenta que una de las fuentes de energia mas poderosas para tener mas poder es la energia del amor * '''Margarita:¿Hmm? Cj devuelve su pico a Margarita: * Margarita:¡¡Mas vale que nos digas que planeas¡¡ * Cj:'Mordecai dile a tu noviecita que me deje terminar o la aniquilo de una vez * '''Mordecai:'Shh..no interrumpas a cj ¡¡¿Quieres que te aniquile?¡¡ * 'Margarita:'Perdoname ¡¡No me aniquiles¡¡ * 'Cj:'Me he dado cuenta que el amor de ustedes es el mas puro y con lo que acabo de ver hoy en su 2do aniversario de relacion ¡¡Me quede maravillada¡¡ * 'Mordecai:'Wow ¿En serio? * '''Cj:¡¡Velo con tus propios ojos¡¡ Cj usa su magia y hace aparecer escenas del episodio y de los episodios anteriores: * Margarita:'''Wow ¡¡Esto es genial¡¡ * '''Cj:¿Genial?¡¡Tonta¡¡Ustedes son mi boleto para el absoluto poder * Mordecai:¡¡Alto¡¡Yo no permitire esto * Cj(molesta):'Ah ¿No? Cj levanta a Mordecai con su magia y comienza a darle vueltas hasta marearlo: * '''Mordecai(mareado):'Ughh..mi estomago Cj le implanta un chip en forma de corazon al arrendajo en el ala derecha.Algunas gotas de sangre salian a los bordes de aquel implante: * 'Mordecai(adolorido):'Pero ¡¡¿Que es esto?¡¡Sueltame¡¡ * 'Cj:'Ahora lo sabras Cj levanta a Margarita con su magia y le da vueltas hasta marearla.Esta escupe un poco.Luego le implanta un chip en forma de corazon en el ala izquierda: * 'Margarita:¿'Que es esto? Cj deja a las dos aves en el suelo,luego agarra un control remoto y enciende los chips: * 'Cj:'Tal como les dije antes aves tontas,el amor es la magia mas pura que existe y la de ustedes me hara cada vez mas poderosa como ninguna Cj agarra el control remoto y saca la antena que tenia dentro.Luego la aprieta con su mano * 'Cj:'Anda ¡¡Dile algo bonito a Margarita¡¡ * 'Mordecai:'No te preocupes cariño ¡¡Saldremos de esta¡¡ Solo prometeme que no te vas a rendir ¿ok? Mordecai siente como su energia cada vez es mas debil y una descarga electrica: *'Mordecai(gritando):'Aahh¡¡ *'''Margarita:¡¡Mordecai¡¡ Margarita va a socorrer a Mordecai.En eso siente que sus fuerzas se van y que una descarga electrica la tumba al suelo junto con el amor de su vida: *'Margarita(llorando):'Ahh¡¡ *'Cj:'Cada vez que ustedes muestren afecto,amor y compasion a su pareja mas debil se van a sentir y yo me sentire ¡¡La mas poderosa¡¡ A Cj le rodea mucha electricidad y sus ojos se vuelven de color blanco: *'Mordecai:'Margarita hagas lo que hagas no hagas ni digas nada Mordecai es electrocutado denuevo y sus fuerzas disminuyen cada vez mas.Cj ve como Mordecai sufre y trata de salvar a Margarita aun asi sabiendo que podia morir: *'Cj(pensando):'No quiero que Mordecai muera¡¡Esa no es mi intencion¡¡Mi intencion es quedarme con él y deshacerme de su novia ¡¡Que me esta pasando¡¡ Ya otra vez perdi el juicio *'Mordecai(llorando):'Porque Cj ¡¡Porque tienes que hacernos esto¡¡Yo soy de quien tu te quieres vengar.Deja en paz a mi novia y haz lo que quieras conmigo *'Margarita(llorando):'Mor..decai *'Mordecai:'Y no me importa desvallecer en esta dimension.Solo dejala en paz A ambas aves les pasa una descarga electrica y se debilitan cada vez mas.Cj subciona todo ese poder: *'Cj:'Eh¡¿Crees que yo haria todo eso? Cj aterriza en el suelo.Agarra a Mordecai de los cachetes y lo besa.Margarita mira con furia y asombro en su rostro la escena pero no podia hacer nada para detenerla pues estaba muy debil.Mordecai,al estar muy debil no podia safarze de los brazos de Cj.Esta para de besarlo: *'Mordecai:'¡¡Que te pasa¡¡Primero tratas de matarnos a nosotros dos y luego me besas.¡¿Eres bipolar o que?¡ *'Cj:'Lo siento,aveces pierdo el juicio con tanta magia,lo que realmente quiero es tenerte a ti Cj lanza un rayo a Mordecai y le quita el chip.Este recobra sus fuerzas: *'Mordecai:'Ahora si puedo ponerle un alto a esto *'Cj:'¿Tu lo crees? Cj encierra a Mordecai en una jaula: *'Mordecai:'¡¡Rayos¡¡ Cj se acerca lentamente a Margarita: *'Margarita:'Estare debil pero aun no te tengo miedo *'Cj:'Pues deberias Cj golpea a Margarita contra la pared y pone sus manos en su cuello mientras le hablaba amenazantemente he intentaba acabar con su existencia: *'Cj:'Nunca mas vas a interferir en mis amorios con Mordecai ¡¡Okey¡¡ *'Mordecai:'¡¡Margaret¡¡ Margarita cae al suelo asfixiada: *'Mordecai(llorando):'Mar..ga..rita ¡¡Dejame salir maniatica¡¡ (Inicio al 0:40) : Mordecai intenta romper la jaula pero era inutil. Esta estaba construida a base de cemento.Cj saca a Mordecai de la jaula para que se despidiese de su novia.Este al no importarle darle su merecido a Cj va directo a donde estaba Margarita,el arrendajo acaricia las plumas de su pareja y nota que tenia en el cuello un collar que decia:"Tu y yo juntos siempre estaremos unidos con amor",el arrendajo le había regalado ese presente a su novia en una cita.Las lagrimas en sus ojos no podian aguantar y,olvidando la verguenza comienza a llorar (Fin del Audio): *'Cj:'¡¡Eh¡¡¿Ya terminastes? Mordecai,con una voz de desgano y tristeza le dice a Cj: *'Mordecai(llorando):'Basta ¿Ya no estas feliz ahora? Te deshicistes del amor de mi vida *'Cj:'Ahora eres todo mio muajaja.. *'Mordecai(gritando):'¡¡Ya no lo aguanto mas¡¡ Mordecai se lanza encima de Cj y le tira una cachetada: *'Cj:'¡¡No puedes golpear a una mujer¡¡ *Mordecai:Lo que me acabas de hacer es mucho peor que eso Cj saca una pistola: *'Cj:'¡¡Atras¡¡ Mordecai hace una maniobra y le quita el arma.Cj saca otra pistola: *'Mordecai:'¿Pero que? *'Cj:'Siempre hay que estar preparado *Mordecai:¿Como voy a ser tuyo si vas a matarme? *'Cj:'No voy a matarte ¡¡Voy a herirte¡¡ Cj aprieta el gatillo y la bala le cae a Mordecai en el brazo derecho pero solo le deja un raspon pues esta solo rosó en su brazo.A pesar de eso.Mordecai tenia mucho dolor: *'Cj:'Mira,ya no quiero intentar herirte ¿Porque no puedo ser tu novia? *'Mordecai:'No me gustas y tu no eres el amor de mi vida (eco) Esas palabras fueron como una estaca para Cj.Esta comienza a llorar: *'Mordecai:'Lo siento yo.. Cj con mucha furia levanta a Mordecai con su magia y lo golpea 10 veces contra el suelo.Este queda debil y mareado.Margarita despierta y ve que Cj tenia rodeado a Mordecai: *'Mordecai:'Me rindo *'Cj:'¿Que? *'Mordecai.'Lo que acabo de decir ¡¡Matame y terminemos con esto de una vez¡¡ Cj comienza a hablarle sensualmente: *'Cj:'Te vez tan tierno cuando cumples mis ordenes.Pero no,como te dije antes,mi prioridad no es matarte,sino es que sea tu pareja Mordecai le dice con una voz debil: *'Mordecai:'Mi corazon le pertenece a Mar..ga..ri.ta Mordecai se marea y escucha apenas lo que Cj le dice.Esta se rie: *'Cj:'Pero ella esta ¡¡Muerta¡¡ jajaja Cj ve que Margarita no estaba en el mismo lugar donde la habia asfixiado,ella voltea y ve a Margarita con una pistola que habia recogido del suelo: *'Margarita:'¿Me buscabas? *'Cj:'¿Pero que? Margarita le tira un balazo a Cj en el abdomen y esta queda insconciente permitiendo sacar el control remoto de su bolsillo y salir de la dimension.Margarita,antes de intentar ayudar a tu pareja se arranca el chip con una navaja.Pues de no ser asi podria morir con tantas descargas.La sangra brotaba de su brazo.Pero aun asi tuvo las fuerzas como para cargar al azulejo e ir al hospital: : En el hospital: : Margarita estaba en una camilla con una intravenosa en la mano y una bata del hospital *'Doctor:'Señorita Smith..despierte *'Margarita:'¿Eh?¿Que paso?¿Mordecai?¡¡Donde esta¡¡ *'Doctor:'Esta en la segunda habitacion de cuidados intensivos señorita,sus lesiones no son muy graves y las de usted tampoco asi que puede verlo si desea *'Margarita:'Quisiera pero aun estoy algo adolorida *'Doctor:'Podemos traerlo si desea *'Margarita:'Claro Pasaron unos 2 minutos y traen a Mordecai,este estaba vestido con una bata del hospital y estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas,pues este estaba algo mareado y perturbado como para poder caminar por su propia cuenta.Tenia un pequeño suero colgando en el espaldar de la silla y la intravenosa lo conectaba a su brazo,pues habia perdido demasiadas energias: *'Mordecai:'¿Margaret? *'Margarita:'Mordecai Ambos,algo debiles,hacen un pequeño esfuerzo y se abrazan: *'Mordecai:'Fue un loco 2do aniversario *'Margarita:'Cierto El azulejo le besa el cachete a su novia y le dice: *'Mordecai:'Te amo muchisimo *'Margarita:'Yo tambien Pasaron unas horas.Entre besos,abrazos y caricias la pareja se demostraba lo mucho que se amaban.El doctor llega: *'Doctor:'Chicos,pueden irse a sus casas pero con una condicion ¡¡Tienen que usar las sillas de ruedas dos dias¡¡ Estan muy debiles como para caminar por su propia cuenta *'Margarita:'Claro no hay problema Dos doctores les quitan el suero a ambos,colocan a Margarita en una silla de ruedas y los dejan en la entrada del hospital para que puedan retirarse: *'Doctor1:'Mucha suerte y que se mejores *'Doctor:'Nos vemos en 2 dias *'Mordecai:'Muchas Gracias (Inicio hasta minuto 0:23) : Margarita coloca su mano encima de la de Mordecai.Este le da una tierna sonrisa a su novia: *'Mordecai:'Bueno,me la pase muy bien contigo y aunque tuvimos que lidiar con Cj,salimos vivos de esta.Gracias por haberme defendido,eres una mujer maravillosa *'Margarita:'Y tu eres mi hombre perfecto : Ambos se miran con el cariño mas intenso del mundo.Lentamente ambos acercan sus labios y se besan terminando el episodio FIN Categoría:Transcripciones